


Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrew surprises Neil





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if Andrew is a bit OOC, I'm still getting the hang of writing him!

It had been a few days since Andrew was home—there had been away games, as well as Court one, and because the Neil and Andrew were on different pro teams Andrew hadn’t seen Neil in nearly a week. He knew that Neil would not have eaten right the whole time and decided that today would be a day to do something about it.   
Today he decided to cook a decent meal. He could have ordered takeout, but he knew they had all the ingredients, and he had some time before Neil got home. Andrew wasn’t in the habit of doing this, but he missed Neil. Not that he would mention it. Andrew knew exactly how long it would be until Neil got home since he never went out after games anymore, so Andrew started the meal well in advance. Switching between watching Neil’s game on the tablet and reading the recipe, Andrew managed to not get any food on the tablet. A habit of days long past.

Dinner was almost done and the cookies were baking. Andrew started doing the dishes, looking outside at the sunset. He didn’t care about it other than it meant that Neil was going to be home soon, and for that he was impatient.

Neil stormed through the door in a huff, rebuffing the cats’ attempts to love on him. Clearly something had happened on the way home. Neil muttered to himself, “That fucker. I’ll never forgive Nicky for saying on national tv—” Neil cut himself off, realizing the apartment smelled like food. 

He raced into the kitchen to find Andrew, pulling chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and putting them on a baking rack. He had yet to take off the red and white checkered apron. “You’re here! I thought you didn’t get back until Friday!” Neil ached to fling himself into Andrew’s arms, but he knew better. He settled by watching the other man as he took off the apron, his biceps flexing slightly pulling it over his head.

“Of course. Our game was pushed up two days because the idiots running Florida’s stadium double-booked it for college and pro the same night.” Andrew said, betraying nothing. Andrew knew that the former runaway was decent at surviving now that the Moriyamas were off his back, but not so good at actually living a life. Not that Andrew was great at it either, but he had actually picked up a lesson or two from Bee and Cass. And Renee.

“What did you make?” Neil said, hoping to keep his mind focused on things other than the thought that Andrew was within touching distance and they were in their own apartment—no Nicky or Kevin around to be cautious about.

“Nothing you couldn’t. You’re terrible at taking care of yourself, Josten. Someone needs to teach you how to stay on that diet plan so you can keep up with this Exy obsession.” Andrew didn’t say that Neil’s playing on two teams meant the two of them had less time together. “To answer your question, I made sirloin steaks, baked potatoes, root vegetables, dinner rolls, and chocolate chip cookies for dessert. Ice cream is in the fridge, too.” Andrew included dessert in the list because he knew otherwise Neil would complain about how strictly Andrew followed Neil’s diet plan and because seeing his face light up was entertaining.

Neil held out a plate as Andrew dished them both up hearty portions of vegetables and meat with just a few of the other dishes. The two ate and chatted as if no time had passed. In reality, the time apart almost fell away as they settled into their routine of eating together. Homemade meals weren’t uncommon, but surprise feasts were unheard of.

The two finished their dinner and went to clear plates. Once they were in the dishwasher and the rest of the food was put away, Neil had waited long enough. He looked at Andrew, his eyes hungry, and just said “Andrew.”

Andrew said nothing. He walked over and put his hands on Neil’s shoulders. “Yes.”  
And with that the two were connected by the mouth, torsos held apart as they navigated to the bedroom.

Andrew abruptly cut off the kiss. Neil froze, waiting for Andrew to indicate his comfort level with anything. They had been known to cut things off abruptly, and Neil would wait until he got another “yes.”

Instead, Andrew took off his shirt, encouraging Neil to look. This was the first time Andrew had exposed himself to Neil like this in a long time. Andrew felt incredibly vulnerable, but he wanted to feel his skin against Neil’s scars, just for a moment. He yanked at Neil’s shirt and he took it off as fast as he could.

Andrew traced Neil’s scars and sat down on the bed, his fingers never leaving his chest. Neil stayed still, sitting when Andrew did, waiting to see what Andrew was comfortable with.

Andrew leaned over to Neil, said yes, and kissed him fiercely. After a few moments, he put his hands in Neil’s hair and tugged and guided him to his neck.

Neil immediately kissed along Andrew’s collarbone, the older man’s chest touching his, and felt him shudder. Neil gently bit small marks along Andrew’s neck, knowing that Andrew would begrudgingly complain about it in earshot of others, but would give Neil that smirk when he saw the marks in the mirror.

Andrew’s breath was speeding up, a sure sign to Neil that Andrew was enjoying himself. Neil pulled away for a moment, attempting to judge Andrew’s continued comfort level with their chests touching. As much as Neil enjoyed feeling Andrew’s skin everywhere, he knew that this was a short time thing and he didn’t want to push it. His hands stayed firmly on Andrew’s shoulders.  
Andrew looked at Neil and guided his hands to his back, giving permission. 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked. Neil looked at him, leaned in, and said yes as he kissed him.

Andrew slid his hand over Neil’s boxers, feeling the stiffness and smirking. “Josten, your kink for exy is showing” he said, confusing Neil. He froze and Andrew withdrew his hand.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It was a joke you don’t have the key for yet.” Andrew said. “You’ll see, it actually is quite good.” Neil knew he wouldn’t get an answer and hoped that wasn’t what Andrew would say every time he had a hard on from now on. 

Andrew remained unmoving, waiting for Neil. 

“Yes, Andrew. Yes.” Neil said, filing the comment away to think about later. Right now, he ached for Andrew and he was right there, so close.

Andrew traced down Neil’s scars and ended up with his hand under Neil’s boxers. He stroked a couple of times, slowly, watching Neil’s face intently.

He would never admit it, and it certainly didn’t show, but Andrew needed Neil as much as he needed Andrew in that moment. Andrew had made a potentially life-changing decision earlier, and it was all for Neil. The exacting look he gave Neil was 

Andrew searching for signs that he had made a mistake in trusting Neil. The look on Neil’s face and the easy way he kept his hands on Andrew’s back, unmoving but holding on, solidified the not-hate percentage. For a while, anyway.

Andrew sped up gradually, entertained by Neil’s moans and writhing. Right when Neil was on the edge, Andrew stopped and pulled him to his feet. Neil was surprised and entirely confused until he saw motion. Andrew had his hand down his own pants and was stroking himself. He nodded for Neil to do the same and used his free hand to guide Neil’s mouth to his own. It didn’t take long for Neil to climax, but he just kissed Andrew all the more intensely for the few moments it took him to catch up. He let Andrew be the one to break the kiss. He did so slowly, thankful that their bodies hadn’t been touching more than at the lips. 

Andrew wiped his hand on the sheet and gestured to Neil that they could spoon for a little while. It was another one of those rare truly intimate moments between them, and Neil was starting to wonder what spurred all of it. He wasn’t going to ask though. He knew that Andrew would tell him in his own time if it was something that Neil needed to know

“Oh, I didn’t mention something you’ll say is important.”

Neil waited silently, hoping it wasn’t another injury or illness. He ran down the checklist of Foxes in his mind, trying to think of who it could be. They had had their share of injuries in the past year, but as far as Neil remembered, no one had a game in the last couple of days who hadn’t checked in.

“I signed with a new team.” Andrew said flatly.

“What?!” Neil exclaimed, sitting up in excitement and hoping he wouldn’t need to metaphorically twist his arm to get Andrew to explain more.

“I’ll make more than twice my current salary.” Andrew said, leaning on one arm and studying Neil’s reactions.

“Twice?! What team has—” Neil cut himself off again. “Court?!”

Andrew showed no emotion. This way he wouldn’t have to worry about Neil as much. He definitely didn’t do it to play more Exy. That was a somewhat unfortunate side effect. Neil’s love for the game had still not rubbed off on Andrew nearly five years later. Andrew would play on two teams just as Neil did, but this way they could play together again at least some of the time.

“You fucking signed with Court?!” Neil nearly screamed. He had been trying to get Andrew to re-think his decision to turn down Court for more than a year now. They said they would wait two years and rescind unless he showed interest in eventually signing. Neil couldn’t keep a gigantic grin off his face.

“172% Josten.”


End file.
